Silver and Gold
by Roselna
Summary: Munkustrap is being loaded down with the stress of being the Jellicle Protector. Then his father drops the bomb that he has to have a mate. After the Jellicle Ball he tries to ask Demeter, but things go horribly wrong. For my 1st anniversary! Please R&R!


Munkustrap sighed. He was dead tired. Just the past few days had put more stress on him than anything. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were both now pretty far into pregnancy, and so, in a few weeks, the junkyard would be crawling with newborn kittens. His father had appointed him protector, so now he had to choose a second. He was considering either Alonzo, a young, strong tom, but with much to learn, or Asparagus Jr., slightly lacking the same strength, but much more experienced and a little older. The fact that visits from the hench-cats of his exiled brother were becoming more and more frequent didn't help much, either. And, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Jenny's two kits, were making more and more trouble these days. Plus, in order for him to be able to run the tribe when his father chose to go to Heavyside, he was in need of a mate. His father had made that clear. He needed to have a mate.

The silver tabby sighed again, then slunk to his den. Had he the strength, he would have hurled himself at his bed. But he lacked it. He was both mentally and physically worn, and knew that the moment he hit the soft pillow, he would be out cold.

* * *

Several of the queens peeked in at their sleeping protector. They all pitied him. The strong, handsome tom's face bore stress and discontentment. All knew that he was bothered by something, but he refused to let on to what it was.

"Why Munku tired, Cassie?" Exotica asked in her extremely simple kitten terms, looking up at her older sister. A few of the queens shushed her, but Cassandra smiled at her younger sister.

"He's been very busy, Exy. His new job as protector takes a lot of time and energy," she whispered to the kit, who seemed satisfied. The little princess cast another look at the silver tabby, then fearlessly slipped into his den and nuzzled up against his side. The queens all gasped as they heard the kitten start to purr, worried that it would wake and disturb Munkustrap. But, it seemed to have the opposite effect. In fact, some of the tension left his face, and he seemed to relax. The queens looked at each other, mollified. Then they were thrown into conversation, hastily debating if sending another in would help.

"How do we decide?" "Maybe the youngest?" "Who's the youngest one?" "Demeter!" "What about size? Maybe the smallest one should go!" "Deme, again!" They all looked at the black and gold one. She was indeed the youngest, for she had only become a queen not even a moon ago. Not only that, but she was the smallest as well. But she shook her head fervently, not wanting to disturb the sliver tom. "Go, Deme!" "It's helping Munku!" "Don't you want to help him?" At this she nodded. Everyone loved the protector. "Well then, no more questions! Just follow Exotica's lead!" And with that, the black and gold queen was shoved into the den. She stumbled slightly, but steadied herself before she could fall on top of their protector. What a sight that would of been. Herself, sprawled atop Munkustrap, completely and utterly embarrassed. She could just imagine his waking, then getting mad and yelling at her. Shaking the thoughts off, she hesitantly fell down to four paws, creeping slowly towards the silver tabby. She saw him tense as his subconscious senses took in her presence. But she nuzzled up against his side, settling next to him and forcing herself to purr. The tenseness melted away, and so did all the stress and pain masking his face. Suddenly, forcing herself to purr didn't seem necessary. When he wasn't weighted down by so much stress, the tom was incredibly handsome. Demeter buried her face into his warm fur, closing her eyes. She herself had been rather tired already. Before dozing off, she listened carefully. There was slow, steady breathing of both Munkustrap and Exotica. Satisfied, she allowed herself to consumed by tiredness.

* * *

Outside, Cassandra was keeping a paw tight over Bombalurina's mouth to keep her from squealing in delight. She knew it, she just knew it! Her sister was SO in love with Munkustrap. Watching them fall asleep with Demeter nuzzling herself into his side was almost too much for the scarlet queen to bear.

"Let's just go," Cassandra whispered into her ear. The red queen nodded, unable to keep her mouth from smiling, even with the Cassandra's paw clamped tightly over her mouth. Tantomile led them along, taking them somewhere were nobody would be able to hear them. Once they were far enough away and in their special hiding spot, where they had all contributed pillows, blankets and other queen necessities, Bombalurina flung herself on a blanket, kicking her legs in the air and squealing and giggling. After a few moments she rolled back up, grin as wide as the Chesire Cat's.

"I KNEW it!" she squealed. Smiles on her friends' faces told her that they agreed. "How long do you give it before they're together?" she asked as the three moved into a little group.

"A moon," Tantomile said, glancing towards the sky. Cassandra scoffed.

"Oh, please, Millie. Not even that much. More like a few days," the dark queen said.

"Cassie, you know neither of them like to rush. I say two weeks, give or take," Bombalurina insisted.

"I still say a moon," Tantomile said dreamily, rolling over onto her back and watching as the stars started to appear. The scarlet and Cassandra glanced at each other, then gathered around the queen that was on her back, sharing wicked grins. Tantomile looked at them suspiciously. "What?" she said.

"Now Mil," Bombalurina started.

"You should know by now that we can tell when something's up," the Siamese finished. Tantomile's eyes flicked from one queen to another.

"Now, spill," the scarlet queen said.

"Why should I tell you if I've got a crush?" Tantomile said, sitting up and hugging her legs to her chest. For a moment. Then she realized what she said, and her paws flew to her mouth. Bombalurina and Cassandra's eyes glinted excitedly. "I am incredibly stupid for a mystic," Tantomile muttered to herself as the two made to jump on her. They did. But just before they could land on her, they were both thrown back into backwards rolls.

"Argh!" Cassandra grunted. Once landing, she stretched. "C'mon, Mil! I may be flexible, but I'm no acrobat!"

"Do that...again...you'll...be sorry," Tantomile panted, exhausted from the feat. She leaned back on a pillow, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. The red queen shook her head, getting rid of dizziness, then grinned at her friend.

"We'll find out eventually," she said, lying down next to the mystic queen. Cassandra followed suit, and they all stared up at the stars of the night.

* * *

Munkustrap groaned slightly as he woke. Reaching out and stretching, he felt something shift beside him. His eyes snapped open and he shot up. His gaze fell on the still-sleeping Exotica. The silver tabby relaxed and let a smile creep onto his face. Then he shifted and his eyes fell on another sleeping figure. A black and gold figure. "Demeter?" he whispered. The queen shifted slightly in her sleep, amber eyes still closed tight. Munkustrap watched her, caught in the young queen's beauty. Her graceful form and soft curves, the elegant way she folded herself up to sleep. After a few moments, the tabby shook himself. He turned to the kitten and picked her up in his mouth by the scruff of her neck.

The kit yawned as her chocolate colored eyes slowly blinked open. "Munku feel better?" she asked sleepily. Munkustrap smiled and nodded gently, carrying her to the queen's hiding spot that he had long ago found out about. Entering quietly, he found only Bombalurina awake. Placing the kit on the ground, he quietly said,

"Delivery."

The scarlet queen's head shot up and she smiled at the protector. "Thanks, Munk. Cassie'll appreciate it."

The tabby smiled, then nodded and retreated from the small place. Then he took a round, circling the junkyard. There wasn't much to see, simply a cat or two still out in the early nighttime.

Soon he had made it back to his den, and on a whim he walked in to see if Demeter had awakened. As fate would have it, she was stretching and yawning as he walked in. Suddenly, anything he had planned to say flew out the door. Instead, something that sounded incredibly intelligent, like "Uhhhh," fell out of his mouth.

But that was all it took to alert the black and gold queen of his presence. She whipped around, her cheeks rapidly turning red. The two cats stared at each other for a moment, before both talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Munku-"

"Sorry, Deme, didn't mean-"

"The others forced me-"

"To wake you up-"

After they both tried to explain, amber eyes met green ones, and smiles broke out on both faces before the giggling started. And then the tittering. And laughing. What was so funny? If you asked the two, neither would have been able to answer.

Munkustrap fell to the floor of his den, his laughter subsiding slightly but not deserting him. Demeter sat down as well, clutching her stomach as she attempted to quiet herself. She looked to the silver tabby, and saw a handsome tom full of laughter and love, strong and commited. She felt the blood that rushed to her cheeks, why she wasn't quite sure. Munkustrap looked towards Demeter, and his smile turned into a goofy grin. She was beautiful, sitting there, her cheeks pink from, what he thought, laughing. She had made him feel as if nothing was stressful, as if he weren't the protector. He was just an average Jellicle, with no special responsibility. As he continued to look at her, a tug got greater and greater. _This is the queen I want as my mate, _he thought. The tabby stood up again, then offered a paw to help her up. Demeter took it, and heaved herself up.

"You'd better get back to your sister," he said, escorting her outside.

"Yes," came the black and gold queen's simple response. She made to move, but Munkustrap pulled her back.

"Thank you," he said. "You really helped me out right there."

Demeter let a light smile fall on her face. "Anytime," she said quitely. Then she nuzzled his paw and left, leaving him standing there, staring after her.

Munkustrap blinked and tried to clear what happened in his head. He walked back into his den, the image of her last small smile playing across her mind. He sunk down onto his bed of a pillow again, slightly tired. He breathed in, and discovered that Demeter's scent still lingered. A grin broke across his face, and he fell asleep easily for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Demeter practically floated back to her and Bombalurina's den, only to find her sister not there. She smiled to herself as she settled down in her basket, curling up with a warm smile permanently attached to her mouth. She sat for a while, waiting for her scarlet sister to come back. Soon she did, and squealed at the look on the black and gold queen's face.

"Whathappenedtellmeeverything!" Bombalurina said in one breath.

"Maybe tomorrow," Demeter murmured, her eyes drooping.

"Demeeee..." the scarlet queen whined. No answer. "Deme!"

Still no response. The black and gold queen was asleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Munkustrap walked into clearing, a few days after the laughing incident. A smile came across his lips as he noticed Demeter sitting on the tire, talking with Cassandra. Tantomile was sitting near them, overshadowed by her brother. Demeter threw her head back and laughed. Time slowed as he looked at her, the perfect features of her face lighting up as she noticed him. She waved, then turned back to her friends.

_The ball's in a week! You've gotta ask her! _Munkustrap thought to himself. He lifted a paw in response to Demeter then walked away, roaming the junkyard.

"So, Munk, what's up?" a voice ask.

The silver tabby jumped about five feet into the air. Whipping around, he yelled, "Tugger, don't do that!"

The Maine Coon gave him a cocky grin. He was lounging on an old, beat up couch. "Well, what's up? I can tell something's on your mind." Rum Tum Tugger rolled over onto his back, so that his head was hanging off the couch upside down. "Did some queen _finally_ catch your eye?"

The tabby rolled his eyes. "Tugger, please sit up straight. You're making me sick."

"Oh, so you can stand bloody battles, but not someone hanging upside down?" he said, rolling back over anyway. The other tom rolled his eyes again. "Now, who's on your radar?"

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed. "Why do you always assume it has something to do with queens? The ball's in a week. For all you know it has to do with that."

"Well, the way you just tried to change the subject confirmed that it has to do with queens," the lean tom said with a smirk. His brother sighed, then nimbly leapt up onto the couch next to the Maine Coon. "Tell your problems to the Tugger," the latter said.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes again. "Look, Dad told me I need a mate. I'm assuming you know that. But De-the queen I want to ask...I'm just too scared she'll laugh in my face and say no," he finally said.

Tugger rolled his eyes this time. "Honestly, Munk, I figured as tribe protector you'd have more courage than that." He clapped his brother on the back, then said, "Now, you just go and walk up to Deme-"

"Wait! I never said it was Demeter!"

"Oh, please. Name another queen in this tribe that has a name that starts with a 'D'."

Munkustrap's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "That's what I though," Tugger said with a smirk. "Now, like I was saying, you're just going to walk up to her and ask if she'll go to the ball with you. If all goes well there, you can ask her to be your mate afterwards. And if you don't want to ask with an audience, get her to meet you at the little pond. Not the lake. And make it at the very last bit of sunshine. The sky looks really awesome, and then the fireflies come out, and the tall grass insures privacy."

Munkustrap looked at his brother in surprise.

Tugger gave him a reproachful look in return. "What? I can be sensible when I want to."

"Thanks, Tugger," Munkustrap said gratefully.

"No prob. Romance is what I excel in," the Maine Coon said, fake shining his paw on his mane. Munkustrap rolled his eyes, then walked off.

He went back to the clearing where he approached the black and gold queen. "Hey, Deme?" She looked up, amber eyes expectant. "Uh...would you meet me at the pond tonight? Just before sundown?"

Demeter's eyes lit up. "Sure, Munku," she said. The silver tabby smiled, then bid his farewell and walked away. Demeter got a shove from Cassandra.

"He just asked you out!" she squealed. "Oh, wait till Bombie hears! We've got to find her! You don't have that long to get ready!"

Demeter gave her an offended look. "I didn't think I looked that bad," she said, pouting.

"Oh, Dem," Cassandra said. "You look fine. But it's a _date. _You have to look special! Now come on!" The sleek queen grabbed Demeter's paw and rushed off to find the scarlet queen, pulling Deme behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, Demeter crept through the tall grass that surrounded the pond. She looked up at the sky, the bright red and orange hues spread across the sky. She then looked around, hoping to see Munkustrap. Her heart fell slightly after she turned all the way around and didn't see her. Just afterwards, there was rustling coming from across the pond. She froze, muscles tensing. She bared her teeth in the direction of the sound. The noise came closer and closer. Fear started to fill her. Suddenly, from behind the black and gold queen, Munkustrap appeared. "Sorry," he said. The noise coming from the other side of the pond stopped. "Got hung up with my dad."

Relief flooded the queen. She smiled, then said, "That's alright." _Cat, he's handsome,_ she thought inwardly. The last rays of the sun reflected off his silver fur in a cascade of beautiful colors, and his green eyes smiled as he looked at her.

"So," he said.

"So," she responded cockily. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I can't believe it. You sound like Tugger," he said, sneaking a look at her. Demeter's face was a look of pure disgust. She slapped his arm lightly.

"Don't compare me to the fluffball!" she cried. Munkustrap chuckled. "Don't!" she squealed, whacking his arm again.

"Fine, fine," he said finally, holding his paws up in defeat.

"So what did you ask me to come here for?" Demeter asked, crossing her arms and looking away, pouting.

"Aww, Dem, come on. You know I was kidding," the silver tabby said, using a finger to pull her face towards him. Demeter unwillingly turned her head to look at him. She looked up into his eyes, and the breath caught in her throat. Their eyes locked, Munkustrap's finger still on her chin. They both looked away quickly, flustered.

"Uhm...so...you asked me here because?" Demeter said again.

Munkustrap turned red underneath his fur. He pawed at his collar. "Well...I was...wondering...if, ya know..."

The black and gold queen gave a small smiled. "No, Munku. I don't know."

The flush on the tabby's face deepened. "Well...I guess..."

"Come on, Munku. You can ask me anything."

"Wouldyougototheballwithme?"

Demeter looked at the tom, who ducked in embarrassment. Then she smiled warmly. "Oh, Munk. Why would you be embarrassed about that?" He mumbled some incoherent words. "If you look at me I'll give you an answer," she said as she tried to shape her face into one of anger. The silver tabby looked up hesitantly, and his ears drooped slightly at the face she was making.

"Nevermind, I guess-"

He was interrupted by the queen bursting out into laughter. "What?" he said.

"Oh, Munku," she gasped, clutching her stomach. "You're so gullible!"

At first the tabby's face was a look of confusion. "Now, Demeter, that was just-" he started to scold, before realizing what she meant. His eyes lit up with excitement and his ears perked up again. "Really? You mean it?"

"That you're incredibly gullible? Yes, I really do mean that."

"Demeter!"

"What?"

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

The silver tabby was silent for a minute. "Do you?"

Demeter giggled again. "Yes, Munku. I'll go to the ball with you." The tabby smiled in relief. He watched the queen for a minute as the fireflies began to come out, dancing in the sky. They flew around the black and gold queen's face. She batted at them, and then one flew and landed on her nose. Munkustrap chuckled as she went cross-eyed to look at it. **(A/N: I drew how I imagined her expression, and it's my profile pic! Check it out!)** She batted at her nose, only to have the firefly dart away and bonk her nose with her paw. Her expression of shock was too much for the silver tabby to bear. He laughed, and she cast a look at him, then started pouting.

"Aww, Dem," he said, putting an arm across her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She was incredibly small compared to his lean and strong frame. Demeter gave him a look, then moved, slipping into his lap. She faced him, crossing her arms and smirking, her expression saying, 'You can't top that'. Munkustrap smirked back at her, his mind plotting quickly. Her expression faltered. He leaned towards her. Before she could figure out what was happening, he kissed her quickly and pulled back, his expression one of victory.

Demeter's eyes widened, and then she went cross-eyed trying to look at her lips. She was, after all, just barely a queen, and still had her kitten-ish moments.

The silver tabby smiled. Demeter smiled back, but was interrupted by a yawn. Munkustrap gave her a fond look, before scooping her up and starting to walk back to the junkyard. "You're tired," he stated simply.

Demeter nodded in agreement. Normally, she would have protested being carried, but instead she nuzzled into Munkustrap's chest as he carried her through the tall grass.

* * *

Bombalurina gently pulled a brush through Demeter's fur. "Are you excited?" she asked. "I mean, it's your first ball as an adult!" Demeter nodded. "I'll bet you're even more excited who's taking you," the scarlet queen said slyly.

"Bombie!" Demeter squealed, trying to turn around.

"Deme!" her sister cried. "Stay still! You're going to mess up your fur!" The black and gold queen unwillingly turned back to the front and sat still. The next few moments were spent in silence. "When is he asking you to be his mate?"

"Bomba!"

The scarlet queen snickered. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Demeter rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and pouting. "No pouting! Tonight's the Jellicle Ball! You're not allowed to pout!" Bombalurina declared.

"Fine," Demeter said. A few moments passed in silence.

"You're still pouting!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Don't make me tickle you!"

"Argh! No! Okay, I was pouting!"

Demeter's older sister smirked. "Now, would you just let me finish brushing your fur, without pouting?"

"I still don't understand why you insisted on waiting so long before starting to get ready," Demeter said, pursing her lips.

"No pursed lips. Too close to pouting," Bombalurina insisted. Demeter rolled her eyes, but sat without pouting or pursing her lips as her older sister finished brushing her fur. After a few minutes, the scarlet queen put the brush down. "Almost there. Now, for the finishing touch. Close your eyes." Demeter did as she was told, and heard her sister rustling around behind her. She felt Bombalurina come up behind her. The queen wrapped something around her neck, a collar, Demeter presumed. "Why, Miss Demeter...you're beautiful!"

Demeter opened her eyes and peered into the hand mirror her sister was offering her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She was wearing a spiked collar with amber gems that matched her eyes in between each spike. Her fur was groomed to perfection, and her amber eyes were sparkling. "Bombie..." she started. "You're incredible."

Bombalurina smiled at her sister. "You're family. We do things for each other. And besides," she said, waving a paw. "You want to look special when he asks you to be his mate."

"BOMBALURINA!"

* * *

Demeter practically dragged herself back to her den, dead tired, smiling all the same. The Jellicle Ball had been a success, and Ralond, Old Deuteronomy's brother, had gone to the Heaviside Layer. Her sister was walking with her, lit up and babbling away.

"Deme?" a voice asked from behind them. The sisters both looked around to see a silver tabby standing there. "Could...could you meet me at the pond in a little bit?"

Bombalurina threw a smirk at the black and gold queen. "I told you so," she sing-songed, before flouncing away. Demeter took a deep breath, shaking her head, and looked back towards the tabby, eyes slightly bigger than usual.

She calmed herself, then smiled at the tom, who was standing there awkwardly. "Sure, Munku. I'll be there after I deal with her," she said, jerking a paw over her shoulder. Munkustrap gave a half smile and a nod of his head, then spun around and walked away.

Demeter gave a breath, then whipped around and ran towards their den. She squealed as she ran into the den. "Do you think he'll really ask me, Bombie?" she asked excitedly.

The scarlet queen, who was lounging across a few pillows, gave a shrug. "You never know," she leered. Then she smiled at her sister. "The only way to find out is to go and see."

Demeter gave her a small smile. "Do I look okay?" she asked, slowly spinning in a circle.

"Sister, you look _hot_," Bombalurina said, smirking. Demeter's cheek burned bright red, then she ran up and whacked her sister's head lightly. "Ow!" the queen shrieked.

"You deserve it," Demeter said, her cheeks still quite colored.

The scarlet queen rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have every right in the world for me telling you that you look good."

The black and gold queen sighed, then bid her sister goodbye as she left the den and headed towards the pond, where Munkustrap was waiting.

* * *

The silver tabby paced nervously, trying to figure out what to say when the black and gold beauty of his dreams arrived. He muttered endlessly, his brow furrowed. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him and whipped around, seeing Demeter daintily step through the tall grass and into the little clearing around the pond. All thoughts left his mind, and a goofy grin slid onto his face. The queen giggled, causing his grin to widen.

"Stop it, Munku. Silly smiles don't fit you," she said, still giggling. The tabby gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "That's better. I see you do that to Tugger all the time," Demeter said.

"Hey," Munkustrap said, giving her another look.

"Hello. How are you in this early morning?" Demeter replied cockily, smiling sweetly.

"I'm trying to ask you to be my mate." The silver tom's eyes widened as he realized what he said, and his cheeks reddened as his paw went to his mouth. _It's official, _he thought. _I need sleep to think straight._

Demeter was stunned into silence.

"Uhm...let me rephrase that...Demeter, would you be my mate?" he asked, taking her paws and giving a small, half-hearted smile.

The queen stared at him, her eyes shining, face expressionless.

"You know what, nevermind, I'm going way to fast-"

He was cut off by a surprisingly tight hug from the small queen. She let go and quickly stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled back, then gave him a smile. "I'd love to be your mate, Munku," she said, before falling to a sitting position on the ground. Munkustrap slipped down next to her, and she nuzzled into his side. The silver tabby pulled an arm around her.

"Thanks, Deme," he said. "You're not going to mind dealing with all the patrol stuff?"

"Not at all. You keep us safe. Protect the family," she said.

"Good. Cause Dad was saying that if I wanted to keep going up and be the Jellicle Leader, I needed a mate-"

He was cut off by the black and gold queen sitting up quickly and saying, "Your dad said you need a mate?"

He looked at her slightly odd. "Well, yes, in order to be the next Jellicle Leader-"

He was cut off again. "So you asked me to be your mate just so that you could be the next leader?" she asked critically.

"Yes, but-"

"Okay. Munk, that...that's just wrong. You make me think you actually love me, and now you just drop this bomb," she said, jumping up and making gestures with her arms. "That's really nice. 'Hey Demeter, I'm going to ask you to be my mate so I can be the next ruler, not because I love you'!" The black and gold queen's voice hit a hysterical note.

"No! Deme, I love you, but-" Munkustrap tried to say.

"But what?" she spat at him. The protector opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. "That's what I thought," she spat again, whipping around and jumping onto a rock that was halfway across the pond, then leaping to the other side and disappearing into the grass. The silver tabby groaned and flopped backwards. After a few moments of thought, he pulled himself up and walked back to his den, hoping to catch some sleep after the ball. He figured he could talk to Demeter a little later, when she had gotten some sleep and could think straight.

* * *

Later that morning, Munkustrap was awakened by a sharp rapping on the outside of his den. He unwillingly opened his eyes to see Bombalurina poke her head in, a large and expecting smile on her face. Once she glanced around, her expression turned to confusion. "Where's Demeter?" she asked.

"Whadayamen?" the tabby said groggily.

"Where's my sister? She didn't come back to our den last night, so I assumed she was with you," the scarlet queen said.

This news awoke Munkustrap much more effectively. "But she got mad at me last night and ran away, so I assumed she went back you you guys' den!"

Bombalurina's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?" she growled.

"Long story. I'll explain later," the silver tabby said, jumping up and stretching quickly. "We have to go look for her."

"That you're right about."

* * *

Three days later a small group of toms crept back into the junkyard, the leader clutching a scrap of paper. A group of queens all dashed towards the toms, each of them headed towards their respective other half. Tantomile moved gracefully for her brother, then smiled at Admetus. Cassandra was looking Alonzo over as he chuckled at her concern. Exotica jumped at his leg until he picked her up. Jennyanydots was nuzzling Skimbleshanks, and Jellylorum was giving Asparagus Jr. a hug. Bombalurina headed straight for Munkustrap, grabbing his shoulders.

"What did you find?" she asked, practically shaking the protector. He held out the scrap of paper, and the scarlet queen grabbed it away from him. It was a simple thing. Written on it in messy scrawl was 'Gold is a wonderful prize.' And below that, the sign of Macavity, written in what looked like blood. Bombalurina shuddered as she read it. She could almost hear the drawing voice of the ginger tom as she read. "He has my sister," she said in a very forced calm tone.

Munkustrap nodded sullenly.

"Well what are you doing here standing around? Go and get her back!" the scarlet queen yelled, grabbing the protector by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Calm down, Bomba. We can't. We have to plan," Munkustrap said, carefully removing her paws from his shoulders. Then he turned and said to the toms, "Meeting tonight at sundown. As for now, go about normal business. Alonzo, you're on guard duty."

The patched tom nodded, handed Exotica off to her sister, then turned crisply and stalked to the entrance. The Railway Cat helped his pregnant mate back towards their den, as did Asparagus. Tantomile and Coricopat slunk away, and Admetus headed for his den to get some sleep. Munkustrap turned and followed suit to Admetus, retiring to his own den, seeming depressed. Bombalurina and Cassandra both walked together to their little hideaway.

* * *

Alonzo lounged on the fence surrounding the junkyard, keeping his hears and nose open as he faked sleeping, twitching his tail back and forth. Suddenly, he heard some scuffling and a little bit of chatter. Three new scents entered his nose, and the tom's eyes snapped open. He watched as one big shadow crept along the wall. His black and white fur stood on edge, and he bared his teeth, soundlessly jumping down from the gate into a protective crouch. He heard someone trying to shush some younger-sounding voiced.

"Who's there?" he growled.

The other voices stopped, and suddenly a head poked around the corner. Alonzo didn't move, but his fur bristled. The cat crept around the bed, pulling two kittens behind him. The one that was the leader was small and all black except for his face and a patch on his chest, making him look like he was wearing a tuxedo. One of kits also had the tux fur, but had long white socks on his hind legs and one on his front arm. The other kitten was a princess with pure white fur.

Alonzo straightened a bit. The cats didn't seem as much a threat now. The oldest one stepped forward. "I am the Magical Mister Mistoffelees. But most just call me Mistoffelees, or Misto," he said.

"Or Misty!" the princess piped up.

Mistoffelees's eye narrowed. "But I don't like that one."

Alonzo stood up straight. "What do you mean, Magical? Would you care to show me?" The kittens seemed to get excited at this. Mister Mistoffelees shrugged, then pulled from the princess's ear a flower. Then he made a few bubbles come from his paws, then he turned and shot lightning down the ally. As he did this, his coat began to light up and sparkle. Alonzo bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Macavity had powers...what if this cat was like him?

When he was done, the tuxedoed tom turned around again. "As said, I am Mistoffelees, and these are my younger siblings. Quaxo," he said, grabbing the other tuxedoed one by the shoulders, "Is telekinetic."

"Telekwhatic?" Alonzo asked.

"Telekinetic. Show him, Q." The tom-kit got a big smile across his face. Suddenly, the flower her older brother had given her flew out of the princess's hands. She gave a cry and tried to jump for it, but it floated up too high for her to reach. Mistoffelees gave Quaxo a disapproving look, and the kitten made the flower float back to his sister, who grabbed it and threw him a dirty look. The magical cat sighed, then turned to the princess. "And this," he said, "Is Victoria. She is a dancer."

Victoria smiled sweetly at Alonzo, handed him her flower, then leaned backwards and put her paws on the ground, and slowly pulled her legs over into a handstand position. After that she continued to pull her legs over, and glided into a perfect split gracefully.

Alonzo raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty good for a kit. Uh...let's go see Munkustrap. He'll know what to do."

"Oh. One more thing. Bustopher Jones- our uncle. He wanted us to come here," Mistoffelees said.

"Really? That changes things a bit. Uh...let's go to your uncle then," Alonzo said, jumping up onto the fence and climbing over onto the other side, where he went to open the entrance, but found the threesome standing right behind him. He jumped, then his eyes narrowed. "Did you do that?" he asked Mistoffelees.

"Yes."

"O...kay then."

* * *

Mistoffelees and his family were quickly excepted into the tribe. The tuxedoed tom was quickly thrust into the planning of Demeter's rescue. A few days afterwards, they were leaving to go to Macavity's lair, equipped with fighters and a magician. They left the queens and Gus, along with Victoria, Exotica- who were quickly friends- and Quaxo. Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. were hesitant in leaving their mates, both of whom were due to have their kittens soon, but they encouraged them to go.

The queens stood in silence as they watched the toms leave, and continued to stare after them even after they were long out of sight. Eventually, they all went back to their normal activities, still silent.

* * *

A few days later, a cry was heard from the entrance to the junkyard. Bombalurina, who had taken to sitting on the fence staring in the direction the toms left, was screeching and pointing, excitedly jumping down. The Gumbie Cat and Jellylorum waddled out as fast as they could, while Cassandra ran ahead of them, halfway supporting Tantomile, who had been under extreme stress and suffering from a really bad headache from being so far away from her brother.

The scarlet queen was still screaming when they reached her, pointing to a dark spot in the distance that was quickly growing bigger. Soon, the toms were barreling into the Jellicle Junkyard, Mistoffelees running in last and quickly shutting the gates with a flick of his paw. Munkukstrap ran towards the medical den, carrying a lump that had the resemblance of a body.

Jellylorum sighed, then she and Jennyanydots turned and walked that way. Once they entered, they say Munkustrap laying the lump out on a stretcher, and cupping a paw on what could now be seen as Demeter's head. She was mangled and bloody, with deep cuts up and down her body. The silver tabby looked as if he might cry, and was cleaning a particularly bloody gash on her cheek.

Behind the two older queens, a red blur barreled in, shoving the protector out of the way, and looking over her sister. She bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jellylorum gently escorted both of them out of the medical den, saying that they needed to tend to the black and gold queen quickly and quietly. The two didn't put up a fight as they were shooed out. By this time, everyone had gathered around the entrance to the medical den. Exotica ran up to Bombalurina and jumped at her. "Deme gonna be better?" she asked.

The scarlet queen looked at the princess with sad eyes. "I don't know," she said quietly.

* * *

The junkyard was quiet and sullen for the next day, until Jennyanydots came out and said that Demeter was beginning to stir. The first two that were there were Munkustrap and Bombalurina, both who were kneeling on either side of her stretcher. The black and gold queen was shifting slightly, and her eyes were starting to bat open. When she opened them, the first thing that happened was that a blood-curdling scream emitted from her lips. She jerked upwards, but immediately fell backwards again.

Munkustrap grabbed her paw and stroked it gently. "It's okay, Deme. It's just us," he said quietly, his voice soothing. Bombalurina gently stroked Demeter's forehead.

The black and gold queen breathed deeply, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. She looked over and saw the tom, and then whispered, "Munku," before rolling over and folding herself into his arms. She started sobbing into his chest, trying to talk threw the tears. "Munku...he...he..."

"What did he do?" Munkustrap whispered.

The queen was so overcome with tears now that she couldn't answer, simply buried her face into his fur.

Jellylorum looked over sadly. "To say it simply, she's expecting kittens," she said, her voice flat and unhappy.

The words seemed to make Demeter sob harder. Munkustrap held her tightly, his face stoney. Bombalurina turned and fled from the medical den, determined to hide her tears from her sister.

Jellylorum walked over to Munkustrap and put a paw on his shoulder. "She needs rest," she said simply. Munkustrap nodded, then placed Demeter on her stretcher and left quietly.

* * *

About two weeks later, Demeter was allowed out of the medical den. The beginnings of life were already appearing on her body, and she spent all of her time with her three friends, glancing around nervously and flinching at any sudden sound. Her cuts were almost healed. The whole first day she was out, Munkustrap tried to find a chance to talk to her.

His time finally came about two days after she was allowed out. He caught her running from her group of friends after a large crash of a collapsing junk pile scared the wits out of her. He dashed after her, finding the queen hyperventilating behind the oven.

"Demeter?" he called. She jumped and bared her fangs, before she realized that it was Munkustrap. She relaxed a little bit and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his fur. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Deme," the silver tabby said quietly, stroking her head fur. She whimpered. "Shh," he said. "I'm going to take you somewhere, okay?" Demeter tensed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to show you something," he said reassuringly. Demeter allowed him to pick her up.

Munkustrap carried her slowly, carefully making his way around the junkyard until he walked up a pile of boxes and sat on a board of wood, gently placing Demeter next to him. "You can open your eyes," he whispered.

The black and gold queen slowly opened her eyes, but once she got a glimpse of what he was trying to show her, her eyes snapped open. "Oohh," she breathed. "It's so pretty." She stared at the sunset, the hues of the sky keeping her attention.

"Deme?" Munkustrap said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I...I just wanted to let you know that I want to be the father for your kits. I want to show them the love and care he never would," he said. "And, I want to show you that same love and care."

Demeter looked up at him, amber eyes shining. "Munku, you have no idea how much that means to me right now."

Munkustrap sat up a little straighter. "You mean...you're not still mad at me?"

Demeter gently leaned into him. "How could I still be mad at you? What you did seems like a tiny bump in the road compared to what happened recently," she said, gesturing to her abdomen, which, when you looked a long enough, already had a small bump in it.

"So...you'll be my mate?"

"'Course I will, Munkustrap. I love you."

There was a moments silence before, "I love you too, Demeter."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That. Was. LONG. But, it was for my One Year Anniversary! *Confetti shots everywhere* Yes! Roselna has officially, on this day, June 11th, 2010, been on FanFiction for one year! YAY! So, please review if you took the time to read this incredibly long thing.


End file.
